The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail REWRITTEN!
by Heaven's Ruler
Summary: Once upon a time, there was once a sage. The sage was said to have ended the fourth great shinobi war at the cost of his life. The sage was sent to another world where he fall in love with a woman named Mavis. The two fell in love with each other while the sage joined her guild called Fairy Tail. After her death, he was sealed. A century passed and he is needed once more! Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1 Phantom Lord Arc I

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Kurama speaking]**

 **{Kurama Thoughts}**

 **"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!** _ **"**_

 ** _Now let me explain this story a bit._**

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a sage. The sage was said to have ended the fourth great shinobi war at the cost of his life. The sage that was said to have died ended up in another world and fell in love with a woman named Mavis. The two ended up falling in love with each other and created a Guild called Fairy Tail based off of the woman's dream. The sage is named Naruto. When Mavis died Naruto quickly became depressed and so were the rest of the guild. After a few months, everything slowly became normal. The 2nd Guild master was now Purehito. Naruto went to Mavis grave where she wanted to be buried in her homeland and decided to seal himself next to her created a seal and handed a Flying Thunder God Kunai to Purehito with the seal to call him when Fairy Tail is in danger and a huge threat appeared and it should be used in seal can be activated if someone were to place a tiny bit of magic in saying that, Naruto sealed himself beside Mavis. He was once called "The Fairy Guardian" due to his accomplishments and being protective of the legend himself shall once again reappear as the Guild would now need him most.**_

 _ **Sorry for the grammar mistakes, this was long back when my pc was shit and it wouldn't save most of the words for some reason whenever I updated.**_

* * *

 ** _Phantom Lords Guild Hall.._**

'Damn it! I didn't sense this guy's presence!' Makarov thought as he turned around seeing a huge man crying.

"T-the, the sadness!" The big man said crying as he began sucking out Makarov magic power. Makarov turned green as all of his magic was sucked out of him and started falling.

'My..my magic...It's gone..' Makarov thought before he landed on the ground creating a small crater.

"Master!/Gramps!/Old man!" Erza, Natsu, and Gray exclaimed. They were deeply surprised and so were the rest of the guild. The master was beaten? Everyone started battling after Erza came up with the conclusion that their morale isn't at it's best and they should immediately retreat. Everyone started retreating except for Natsu as Natsu captured 1 phantom lord member heading towards where Lucy was captured.

* * *

 ** _An hour later in Porlyusica's Residence._**

Right now Porlyusica is treating Makarov. Where Bisca and Alzack brought him by orders from Erza.

 _ ***Slap***_ A slapping noise was heard and Bisca look up and saw Porlyusica slapping Makarov nonstop.

"H-hey!" Alzack exclaimed.

"How could you do that to Master!-I mean an injured person!" Bisca followed.

"It's what he gets for being a reckless person," Porlyusica said in a matter-of-fact tone not caring whatsoever.

"E-erza..." Everyone in the room was surprised and turned towards Makarov as he was holding a three-pronged kunai.

"G-give this to Erza. Tell her to pour a bit of magic power in it and throw it if in an emergency.."Makarov said tiredly raising his hand giving it to Alzack and Bisca before passing out. Porlyusica just narrowed her eyes staring at the kunai.

'This is..' She had heard of the past of Fairy Tail's founding, the lover of the 1st Guild Master who is also known as "The Fairy Guardian" used this kunai in battle. She doesn't know the specifics of the battle, but she heard of the man who could use multiple weapons with ease. He was said to have hold of 3 Divine weapons. A sword called the "Kusanagi", shurikens, and finally a three-pronged kunai. There were only a few who knew about this, as most of the records were erased from Fairy Tail to prevent information leaking out about this. The only record left remaining is just a person who had the title "The Fairy Guardian" and was said to be the guardian of Fairy Tail. The few that know are only people who've been in Fairy Tail during that time, the guild masters, and a few special individuals.

"That's all for now just hurry up and get out already! Remember this, the spell that was used was wind magic. It takes out magical power from the person the spell was cast you can collect Makarov's scattered magic power it should make the recovery easier." Porlyusica said as Alzack and Bisca nodded there heads. They have no idea why the master gave them the kunai but they suspect it's very important if it's to be used only in an emergency. They immediately ran out of the door as Porlyusica chased them out heading towards the guild building preparing to give it to Erza.

After they walked out Porlyusica walked back towards Makarov's bed just staring at him while thinking.

* * *

 ** _In the Guild's Building._**

Right now everyone was bummed out. They just lost a battle and the Master was out for the count as he lost all of his magic they were talking Bisca and Alzack got back. As they got back though the guild building started shaking causing some members to lose their balance.

"W-what was that!" one of the members yelled out. There was no way an earthquake was happening this suddenly.

"Outside everyone! Look!" Another person said. Everyone started walking out of the guild building but what they were greeted by was a huge walking guild building heading towards them.

"That guild is walking!" Happy said in a panic voice while everyone was startled by the walking Guild Building and some were a bit frightened. While they were in panic a huge cannon was coming out of one of the buildings and was aimed towards the guild.

 **"Fire!"** Jose said in his chair.

"Yes sir!"

...

"Everyone this is bad! Take cover!" Erza said screaming towards the Guild Members before she started running towards the cannon and started ex-quipping.

"She ex-quipped?!"

"Damn it!" Everyone was in a panic. They literally could do nothing as Erza was about to take on the magic cannon. Suddenly, Alzack remembered would the master said.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"G-give this to Erza.. Tell her to pour a bit of magic power in it and throw it if in an emergency.." Makarov said tiredly raising his hand giving it to Alzack and Bisca before passing out. While Alzack and Bisca were running back towards the guild they thought about what the master said._

 _'What did he mean?' They thought in unison. The only thing they know is that this kunai must be important if the master told them to only use it in emergencies._

* * *

 **Flashback end...**

"BISCA! POUR MAGIC ON THE KUNAI AND THROW IT!" Alzack yelled towards Bisca. Bisca was surprised and startled by this, but started doing what Alzack said. She poured a bit of magic power in it and was prepared to throw it.

* * *

 ** _-Tenrou Island-_**

In Tenrou Island, a seal was starting to break. As it breaks what appeared was a yellow spiky haired man with deep electric blue eyes in a white coat with kanji on the back that said "The Seventh Hokage". What was on the arm of the coat was a Fairy Tail Emblem that was colored red. When the man looked at the ocean, he was instantly reminded of what would happen if his seal were to break. The seal could only break if Fairy Tail was in an emergency and someone poured magic power in his kunai that he gave to the 2nd guild master. The man still looked young due to Uzumaki Longevity mixed with Kurama's Chakra and plus because of the seal he hasn't aged a bit. He looked around him for a bit and saw Mavis grave. He stared at the grave for a few moments, his eyes filled with love and sadness before looking towards the direction of Magnolia...

'It's time..' Naruto thought as narrowed his eyes. His eyes started changing to blood red with 3 tomoes and changed back to normal before he disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

 ** _-Back at Magnolia-_**

Bisca was in a stance and was prepared to throw the kunai. She poured a bit of magic power in it and started throwing it towards the might be a user of gun magic but that doesn't mean she can't throw things also. The kunai started traveling towards Erza and right when it was in front of Erza a yellow flash appeared was a man with spiky yellow hair with blue eyes that seems like a man turned around and saw Erza and blinked a few times.

"Hello, Are you the one that poured magic on my kunai? Also, what year is it?" The man said. Everyone was baffled at what he just said. The guy just appears out of nowhere asks who poured magic inside of a kunai and said what year was it? He either lives in complete isolation in a house or he's as stupid as you can get. They also started wondering how he got to Erza. Before they can question the blonde man. The Jupiter cannon was prepared to fire and everyone started panicking.

"MOVE! GET AWAY!" Erza yelled at the blonde man but he only had a look of confusion.

"Why?"The blonde man stared at the woman but saw she wasn't staring at him, but stared what was behind him. When he turned around he saw a huge cannon charging huge amount of magical energy and blinked a few times..

"Ohhhh...oh." The blonde said as he stared at the charging magical just sweatdropped as he just realized the magic cannon that was about to just placed his palm up lazily and said four words that everyone heard.

"Get it over with.." Everyone was shocked at what he just said. Did he not notice the cannon charging huge amounts of magical power? That thing could possibly even kill them if they make contact with it!

"MOVE!" Erza yelled. She didn't want him to get involved or die. It was already too late though as the magic cannon shot and was heading towards them fast. While it was heading towards them Naruto started making hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

 ** _"Earth Style: Earth Wall!"_** Naruto yelled as a huge earth wall appeared before them.(Said his name).The beam started clashing towards the wall and was about to get through it until Naruto started making hand signs.

 ** _"Water Style: Water Formation Wall!"_** Naruto yelled again and started spitting out water. A huge amount of water appeared before them as the beam broke through the Earth Wall and started attempting to push through the water formation wall with what power it had left. It didn't take long before the beam disappeared and Naruto stopped.

"Well that happened. So I guess that's why the kunai was thrown.. So anyone going to answer my questions?" Naruto said lazily while yawning. You can't really blame him that much he just woke up after sealing himself. Hell, he doesn't even know how long he been asleep but knew it might have been a few years. He was suddenly wondering if today's ramen have greatly improved from back then. He started thinking what he should have now that he had awakened. Miso Ramen or a new ramen if they made any. As Naruto was having an internal conflict, everyone just stared at him in shock and some in awe at what he had done. They all thought he used Earth and Water magic and had high magic reserves because he blocked the Jupiter cannon like it was nothing!They knew that the cannon was powerful cause they saw and could feel it's intensity from where they were. Erza just kept staring at him in shock before she snapped out of it. She knows his question seem a bit strange but decided to just answer them since he saved them.

"x784" Erza said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'Almost a century huh..'

"Well, my name is Naruto to meet you, judging from the marks on your arms you guys Fairy Tail mages? What happened?" Naruto asked Erza. He was sealed for almost a century but if you think about it he is still should be about 25 again, because of Uzumaki Longevity he still looks like he is around 18. If they ask about his age he's going to just answer them 18 since he was too lazy to explain everything to them and + they might send him to the mental hospital if he just said he was sealed for a century and one of the founders of Fairy Tail.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, My name is Erza Scarlet. Yes, we are Fairy Tail Mages and right now we're in a war with Phantom Lord." Erza explained. She stared at Naruto's blue eyes slightly impressed by the amount of power it showed.

"Why are you guys at war with them?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Erza started explaining what happened to Levy and the Master. She also explained how they captured Lucy but Natsu brought her back. Naruto eyes just started switching to the Sharingan and turned his head towards the Phantom Guild. He was pissed.

These people are considered his comrades and friends even though they haven't met. This was MAVIS guild. Anyone who touched this guild and hurt them will face his wrath.

"Oh? Alright then, I understand stand back for a moment." Naruto said while Erza and everyone had a look of confusion. What was he going to do? While everyone paid attention to him as he walked slowly towards where the enemy guild building is they noticed something. It was what was on his noticed the kanji that is spelled out "The Seventh Hokage". They wondered what it meant but what caught there attention was what was on his coats arm.

It was the Fairy Tail's Emblem!

'How does he have that emblem? If he is in the guild then why haven't we seen or heard of him before?' They all thought. Before they could think anymore they saw him doing something.

Stretching out his hands, they all saw a blue sphere beginning to form in his hands before expanding slowly.

"What the hell..." One of the members gulped as they all heard the screeching noise of the magic they saw.

 **'Wind Style: RasenShuriken!'** Naruto thought, throwing the Rasenshuriken towards the base.

 ** _*BOOOMMMM!*_** A loud explosion was heard and everyone noticed a big huge blue ball around the leg. After it died down the leg was still intact but anyone that looked closely knew that just another attack even on a smaller scale would cause the leg to break.

"Huh...I thought that was going to break it. Oh well," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. He needs to start training a bit again he was getting rusty. As he was thinking that everyone sweatdropped at what he just said.

Inside Jose was in his chair shocked at what Naruto just did. Those moves and attacks should've cost a huge consumption of magic he assumed and started laughing.

"Makarov, and now the blonde boy is low on magic. Though he is powerful you guys have almost no chance of victory over Lucy Heartfilia. You should just hand her over right now."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"There isn't a single guild that hands over a comrade to the enemy you hear me!" Everyone started following them and started roaring

"Hand her over," Jose said a bit annoyed. No one listened to him though and just kept doing what they were doing causing Jose to be close to breaking down.

"We'd rather die than sell our comrades!" Erza yelled in an angry voice. Everyone agreed with her and yelled "Yeah!" with their fist in the air.

"Our answer will not change no matter what happens you hear me!I'll beat ya to a pulp!" Natsu yelled as veins popped out of his just looked at the guild and smiled warmly at them.

'Reminds me of Team 7 and everyone in Konoha... Mavis, do you see this? They'll definitely grow stronger and not alone as well.' He thought in his mind. He soon frowned though after what he heard next.

"If that's the case, I'll feed you an extra large blast of Jupiter! Wallow in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to recharge!" Jose yelled standing from his chair. He was mad. He already gave them an out and they just decide to ignore him in dark purple robes with red eyes started appearing and headed towards them.

"Take a glimpse of hell Fairy Tail!" Jose yelled he could finish he heard a laugh.

"How hilarious! You think with the amount of power you have, you can make us take a glimpse of hell?!" Naruto said laughing trying to compose himself. He has seen hell over and over throughout his years of living. The Fourth Great Shinobi War, The War between Humanity and Dragons, The War of the Gods, and The Guild War. After going through all of those, he could honestly say nothing could frighten him. He had no fear, but one.

"Well, if you got what it takes then come, fight me! Show me the power you freaking Willy Wonka!" Naruto yelled while everyone roared. Naruto started forming his signature hand seal and summoning 200 shadow clones and started ordering them. Everyone was shocked looked at Naruto. Too bad for them, Naruto just shrugged, not wanting to mention any of his abilities.

"You, pink hair guy! Stripper guy! Erza! and that one huge guy with the scar on his face! Let's go inside and take them outNaruto yelled towards Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman. All of them looked at each other and nodded. Natsu called out for happy to get him while he and Erza started flying over and Gray just started running with Naruto.

'It's time for some action..' Naruto thought to grin inwardly. He hadn't fought for almost a century for god sakes. He was sleeping and he would be lying if he said that he wanted no action. No, he wanted to start fighting as soon as he woke up. Although he was tired that didn't stop him.

* * *

 **I'm back guys! Sorry but I had problems that I had to attend to. I'll also have to get ready to move again in about a month or two so yeah.**

 **I'll be rewriting most of my stories and adding new stories as well so look forward to that!**

 **Naruto Harem: Erza, Mirajane, Sayla, Mavis, Sayla.**


	2. July 4th Special

**_Anyways, let's begin! I decided that this chapter would be Naruto and DRUM ROLL PLEASE! No? fine._**

 ** _Naruto and Hisui! Confetti! No again? Fuck you._**

 ** _So here we are and enjoy._**

* * *

"Hisui-chan you ready?" A man yelled. He was wearing a orange yukata with black flames on the bottom and some foxes imprinted on it.

"I'm ready!" Hisui yelled. Her hair was tied into a bun and her yukata was silky white with green flowers on the bottom going up. Naruto just stood there blankly before blinking a few times.

"You're beautiful Hisui-chan.." Naruto said blinking while Hisui blushed at what he said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm glad you liked it." Hisui sincerely said while smiling at him.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto grinned snapping out of it and grabbing her hand making her blush.

* * *

"Wahhh! Naruto-kun look at that!" Hisui said with sparkle in her eyes as she saw a cute fox on one of the stands.

"Cute huh missy? All you have to do is get this magic power finder up to 4000 and it's all yours It's max is up to 6000. It's a weaker version of the one used in the grand magic games. Cool huh? The fox is something you can't find anywhere due to it's rare quality and the fact if you pump magic into one of these things it's like a pet." The man said grinning. This got Hisui depressed a bit though due to the fact she wasn't as strong as the wizard saints. While she was depressed she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto's azure eyes blazing in determination.

"I got this Hisui-chan. Hey mister! I'll do this!" Naruto said making the man grin. But he couldn't help but feel like he had seen this blonde somewhere before.

"Alright! _**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**_ _ **"**_ Naruto yelled shooting multiple fireball in the air causing clouds to gather. Hisui noticed what he was planning to do making her eyes widened. She saw him used this before on someone and.. well the results weren't pretty.

"Here I go mister." Naruto said grinning as lightning appeared on the palm of his hand as he raised it in the air making the spectators look at it curiously. For some reason they felt like this was going to be big so they took multiple huge steps away.

 _ ***ROARRRR!***_

A loud roar was heard. When the spectators looked up there jaws dropped to the ground. In the sky was a huge chinese dragon made out of lightning with red eyes staring at the MPF. The man who owns his stand shivered at the sight of the beast and had his eyes widened as he now remembered why he looked so familiar. Blonde Hair, Whiskers, Blue eyes. There was no doubt about it. He is...

" I have to say Sasuke's move always amazes me sometimes. I have to thank him honestly... Now..." Naruto said before his eyes turned cold at the MPF.

"This move is called _**Kirin.**_ Now begone with the thunderclap." Naruto said coldly as his hand came down. When it came down the lightning chinese dragon came down at the MPF striking it making the ground shake as if there was a earthquake. Everyone but Naruto was blinded by the sight of the dragon striking the MPF. When they opened there eyes there jaws dropped again and eyes widened in surprise. The MPF was gone! The damn move that Naruto used obliterated it completely! There was even a crater!

Everyone turned and saw the grinning Naruto who was staring at the man who was holding his Hisui-chan fox.

"Well even though it didn't show, it definitely passed over 4000, don't you think?" Naruto said sweetly while grinning. For some reason the man shivered at the sweet tone and handed the fox to Hisui who squealed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hisui said happily hugging Naruto who hugged back.

"Anything for you Hisui-chan. Anyways, let's go. I know a perfect place to watch the fireworks you know?" Naruto said making Hisui smile and dragged her with him.

 _ **-X- Scene Change -X-**_

"Wahhhh! It's beautiful!" Hisui yelled with sparkles in her emerald eyes. The two were currently under a sakura tree on a hill.

"I know right? I figured this would be the best place to watch the fireworks. It's going to be starting in about... 5 minutes." Naruto said grinning as he sat beside Hisui and holding her hand.

"Thank you so much for this Naruto-kun.." Hisui thanked while a tint of blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled happily.

"Anything for you Hisui-chan. Anything for you." Naruto smiled back genuinely as he slowly approached Hisui for a kiss. Hisui saw this and smiled as she closed her eyes as their lips touched against each other. It was a simple kiss, but it was what made Hisui so happy. They were busy after the Grand Magic Games ended so they didn't have any time together.

The fireworks began while the two were kissing and blowing up into many things such as a heart, Fairy Tail's name, and Fairy Tail's emblem, and onto simple but yet cute animals. The couple eventually separated as Naruto stared into her beautiful emerald eyes and Hisui stared into his ocean-blue ones.

"I love you, Hisui." Naruto said while smiling.

"I love you too, Naruto." Hisui said smiling as well as she snuggled into Naruto's arm. The two were like this as they watched the fireworks together and enjoyed it greatly.

* * *

 _ **Yep, it's short and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, you enjoyed this? No? Oh well and sorry if you didn't. I won't be updating this story in a while so..sorry about that.**_

 _ **Ok, the reason why this is a NarutoxHisui special is because I mostly find Erza and Mirajane everywhere so I thought maybe a special with Hisui would be fine you know? I'm sorry if you guys don't like Hisui but yeah.**_

 _ **I'm sorry if this is bad!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Phantom Lord Arc II

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **[Kurama speaking]**

 **{Kurama Thoughts}**

 **"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!** _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **-Inside of the Jupiter Cannon-**_

"Damn! What the living-"

 ** _*BOOOOOMMMMM*_**

"Stay down!" A blonde man yelled slamming a spiraling sphere in his hand into the gut of the man in-front of unlucky guy was sent flying and crashed into a lacrima started cracking slowly and broke the man who crashed into the lacrima was Totomaru who was beaten by the Uzumaki.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Naruto mumbled as he sensed an energy signature dropping down drastically. He noticed that the others had just finished one of the four elements and he finished off the second one.

'Oh well, I was going to have to take him down anyway. His signature was a tiny bit like that Jupiter Cannon.' Just as he thought that he was cut off by one of his clones that just got dispelled and he received a memory of a girl name Mira captured on one of the hands of the robotic arm of the building. He frowned and started running.

* * *

 _ **Mirajane POV**_

"Elfman run!" I screamed brother might be strong but he can only perform a takeover on one limb and was nowhere near the level of the element four..

"Let go of my sister!" Elfman yelled at just started laughing at Elfman and started moving around.

"No can do! She tried to deceive and trick us with that transformation magic. She is going to get slowly crushed for that." Sol replied as I was trying to break free.

"Your sister is going to die before your very eyes, just like your other sister and it's because you're merely an incompetent mage who spouts out being a man." Sol said somewhat excitedly as a magic circle started reappearing in front of him and then Elfman started screaming loudly in pain.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled frantically.

"HAHA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN PAIN FOREVER DYING SLOWLY AS YOUR SISTER WATCHES YOU! HOW'S THAT FOR BEING A MAN HUH?!" Sol yelled sadistically.

"PLEASE! ANYONE! SAVE HIM!" I yelled again as tears started flowing through my eyes.

' I'm going to lose my brother just like Lisanna...' the very thought terrified me through my heart. Why... Why was I so weak? If it was the past me, I would have screwed this man 10 times over with my **Satan** **Soul**... Now though... I can't even protect my little brother and I'm going to lose him like Lisanna...

Sol eventually got bored of torturing Elfman. Deciding to end this, he made an earth spear and was prepared to stab it through Elfman's neck until..

"OH HELL NO! NOT ON MY WATCH! **_ODAMA RASENGAN!_** " She heard a voice and saw a huge spiral sphere just right above Sol before slamming it on him.

* * *

 ** _Naruto POV_**

'Seriously, how the hell..know what not even going to think about it. Fuck it.' I thought in my mind. I was right now running and then heard a noise.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" It was a female voice. It sounded a lot like that girl Mira. I instantly started running towards the voice and just as I got there I saw a man with green hair forming a spear out of eyes widened at the sight. This is a legal guild for fuck sakes they aren't supposed to go ahead and start killing. This was no Elemental Nation this was freaking Earthland! The spear started closing on his neck and then I started dashing full speed and instantly formed an Odama Rasengan on my hand as I jumped towards them.

"OH HELL NO! NOT ON MY WATCH! **_ODAMA RASENGAN!_** " I yelled slamming the Rasengan on Sol. There's no way I'm letting one of Mavis's children die right in front of me! I slammed a Rasengan down on Sol and a crater was formed. Elfman passed out after the magic wore off.I made a sigh of relief and turned my attention towards a white hair girl with her eyes widened and tears down on her cheeks. She is one of the most beautiful girls I've seen, probably top 10. I shook my head and turned my attention to the robotic hands and started narrowing my eyes.

"Hold on I'll get ya out of there." I said and started enhancing my body with chakra.I opened the fingers and grabbed her.

"Naruto..."

"Are you alright?, I should've arrived earlier so your brother wouldn't have to bear the pain." I said honestly. I was feeling a bit bad right now. I could've arrived sooner and her brother maybe wouldn't have gone through the pain he went through.

"No... It's alright... Thank you for everything..I-i thought I was going to lose him.." Mira sobbed placing her hands on my chest and leaning her head on it. I just wrapped my arms around her and started saying comforting words.

"Everything is ok... He's fine just knocked out a bit. I'll take you down in a few minutes after you calm down a bit." I said stroking her hair gently. Mira just wiped a single tear off her eye and smiled slightly at me, nodding her head.

"Naruto, I think the element four might be the ones powering the Jupiter cannon... If we defeat all of them we could.."

"We could take down the Jupiter Cannon" I finished. Mira just nodded her head and looked down. I grabbed her brother and placed him on my shoulder while holding Mira and jumped down landing next to a brunette.

"Yo." I replied and she turned her head widening her eyes as she saw us but soon stopped and had a smile.

"Thanks for saving her."

"No problem," I said placing Elfman to the ground and letting go of Mira. I turned my heads back to the building preparing to head off until I heard a voice.

"Be careful ok?" Mira said placing her hand on her chest. I just had a smile on my face and replied.

"I'll be fine. C'ya later." I smiled slightly and started heading towards the top of the I disappeared it was just Cana and Mira who were with everyone taking down the just whistled and said "Good Job Mira" while Mira was just blushing with both her hands on her cheeks. After a minute, she slowly calmed herself and prepared everyone to fight off the Phantoms.

* * *

 ** _Naruto POV_**

 ** _In the Giant.._**

'Hm... I sense two magic signatures in one of the areas... One of them should be the pervert and the other I guess would be one of the elemental four.' I thought myself. I wonder, are the gods still fooling around?

I just shook my head and started headed towards where Gray was but when I arrived I was deeply surprised at what I saw.

"Oi... Gray, I know you're a pervert and all, but this.."I said with a disappointed look on my face as I saw Gray freezing a woman while groping her boobs with one of hand..Seriously, I get he is a pervert but what he is doing I think is illegal...

"T-this is not what you think! I swear it's an accident!" Gray yelled at me with a blush on his face.

"Mhm..sure..*sigh*Why does everywhere I go a pervert just happens to be with me..." I wondered to myself thinking why was I cursed with this as Gray broke his ice setting his hand and the girl free.

"Whatever!" Gray mumbled and we both look at each other for a moment with a serious expression.

"Gray, If you defeat one of the element four the Jupiter cannon will probably slow down. That's all I'm saying now if you excuse me I'm heading out. Oh and please don't commit a crime. I get you might be a virgin but that doesn't mean you can go start doing indecent things left and right. Bye!" I said running off leaving Gray yelling at me as the Blue hair girl simply had a huge blush on her face.

"Well, that was fun... Now where off to now?" I said to myself before another clone was dispelled and memories started rushing into my brain. I just blinked for a few moments before smiling.

'Two Dragon Slayers... A fire dragon and an iron dragon... I have to say I'm a bit surprised that Mavis has a dragon slayer in the guild now..' I thought in my mind.

"I believe they should be able to handle this. I'll just sit down and meditate for a bit..Until one of my clones dispels and I am needed."

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Ten minutes later at Porlyusica..._**

"*Groan* What happened?"Makarov said slowly opening his eyes and got up.

*WHACK*

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being reckless you fool!" Porlyusica yelled at Makarov as he mumbled about something and looked at Porlyusica.

"The kunai..did the children use it?" Makarov asked as Porlyusica just looked at Makarov and replied.

"They probably did.. You did led them to a war..*sigh* this is what happens when you get reckless. You never do change.."The pink haired woman mumbled the last part as Makarov just look down for a moment.

"I need to head back... If they did use the kunai I need to head back to the guild as fast as I can..'He' would most likely be there as well.." Makarov said while getting up and head towards the door while Porlyusica just had a tint of confusion in her eyes but was also curious as well.

"He?"

"The one who is called The Fairy Guardian.."

* * *

 ** _Naruto POV_**

 ** _Another 10 minutes while Naruto mediates.._**

I was meditating right now checking if I still have my other source which should be called 'Magic' magic seems to be the same as before and so is my I was checking I was disrupted as suddenly flowed in my head.I saw an ugly man attacking Erza, Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

"It seems I should head off... ** _Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!_** " I said while performing my signature hand sign.15 clones appeared before me and had a serious look on their face.

"I want all of you to search this damn giant and get anyone who is on it off. Go!"

"""Yes sir!""" All of them replied in unison and started heading off searching as I turned and started heading towards where Erza was...

'Please hold on until I get there..' I thought in my head my face filled with worry.

* * *

 ** _Erza POV_**

"BASTARD!" I yelled swinging my swords toward Jose but he just dodged and appeared behind me.

"You're doing this just because of jealousy?!" I said pointing my sword at Jose who was simply smiling.

"Jealousy? No no, I just want to just show who is superior to the other." Jose said.

"Just for that... For a worthless reason?!" I screamed at him and started lunging my sword as he kept had enough and immobilizes me in Darkness magic as I dropped my sword and started struggling.

"Worthless reason? Hahaha! Do you want to know the truth? The reason behind this war is due to that blonde girl! If Fairy Tail were to obtain the funds of the Heartfilia family then it would surely place as the top of the guilds. That is something that I shall not allow we-" before he could finish Erza was just laughing at him like he's an idiot.

"You're an idiot! Lucy cut off all connections between her and her family when she left and before she joined Fairy Tail. Your efforts are just in vain." I said laughing at him. I already knew where this going. Even if he does start a war, we will not give him Lucy!

"Don't worry about that. We can just use her as a hostage and force the Heartfillia to hand their fortune over! The Heartfillia fortune shall be mine! It shall be mine you hear me!" Jose smiled maniacally and yelled. I just kept yelling at him calling him a crazy bastard, scum, etc while Jose kept strangling me with his magic and was about to end my life using my sword. It slowly approached and I just close my eyes preparing to die until I heard a voice.

"NO!"

* * *

 ** _Naruto POV_**

I was right now running heading towards where Erza is at. When I showed up I saw a sword slowly getting ready to stab through Erza and my eyes widened.

"NO!" I yelled as I threw my kunai towards the sword as soon as it was really close I used Hiraishin and made covered my kunai with wind chakra slicing the magic as fast as I can dropping Erza.

"I made it," I said with a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes. I opened them slowly and turned towards Jose and my eyes instantly switched to the Sharingan.

"You first attacked Fairy Tail. You then proceed shooting a damn magic cannon towards the guild and if that wasn't enough you cast the Abyss Break! Finally, you were just about to ram a sword through this girl who possesses the mark of my guild behind her.. Give me one good damn reason why I should not end your life and your guild." I said coldly while glaring at Jose making him flinch a bit before he regained composure.

"You fairy flies think you're intimidating? Phantom is the number one guild, not Fairy Tail! Let me ask you something...Are you prepared for the complete annihilation of you and your guild?" Jose said as his eyes turned black and the ground started shaking as I simply just closed my eyes.

"I see...You started a damn war just to say your guild is better injuring the guild members and destroying the guild building.." I started speaking as blue lightning started covering me.

"Now you're threatening Mavis's guild and threatened to kill her guild's members and current master.." I continued and the ground instantly started shaking and the clouds started getting dark and turned into a spiral and my hair was overshadowing my eyes.

"Finally...All of this... A war was started just to show your guild is number one and superior?... How pa **thetic.** _ **I'm going to crush you like the insect you are.**_ " I finished and said coldly in a demonic tone with my Sharingan rapidly spinning. Jose just prepared and we began to use our techniques.

 ** _"Dark Pulse!"_**

 ** _"Lightning Style: Rasengan!"_** Both attacks slammed each other and created an explosion. This will most likely be a battle with no Taijutsu or close-combat involved...

 ** _"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"_**

 ** _"Dead Wave!"_**

 ** _"Wind Style: Wind Gale!"_**

 ** _"Dark Stream!"_** Each attack clashed creating more debris continued for 10 minutes until we both landed and stop.

'This is a waste of time.. I'm ending this once and for all..' I thought in my head and looked straight into the eyes of Jose. During each of our clash, I was holding back, getting used to my powers again after being unsealed. Maybe trying to stall the fight as long as possible so I can enjoy it did factor into those 10 minutes of clashing, but it slowly became stale as Jose didn't even have that much power. Either way, I guess I did gain some benefits from this.

"Jose, you have started a war for something so worthless as to see who's superior and who isn't. According to Fairy Tail's Custom I will give you to the count of three to kneel and surrender.." I said coldly and created a sphere of light with both of my hands. Makarov had his eyes widened at the sight and the words that Naruto used.

'T-this! THIS IS!' before Makarov could finish his thought Naruto started counting.

" ** _ONE!_** " I said as the sphere of light got bigger. Jose just had a look that said "Kill me now" or at least that's what Naruto thought.

"Are you kidding me? Me? Surrender to a brat like you?! I'm far stronger than you and your guild! Stronger than your guild master!"

" ** _Two!_** "

"You hear me?! You're the one who will surrender and lick my damn boots begging for my forgiveness!" Jose yelled shooting his magic towards me.

" ** _Three!_** "

"You and your guild will be history you hear me!" Jose yelled again and Erza and Mira looked frightened and were about to jump in until Makarov placed a hand on both of their shoulders shaking his head and looked seriously at Naruto and said

"This battle is over...Jose lost." Makarov said shocking both girls and they looked at Naruto who slammed his hands together crushing the sphere of light and dispelling Jose's and everyone both got out of the giant but were still watching it.

 ** _"Time's up,"_** I said with my eyes closed as Jose was surrounded by light.

 ** _"I Invoke Fairy Law!"_** I yelled and opened my eyes as a gold magic circle appeared before it and a huge one on top of the sky.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

"What the!"

"The Shades are disappearing!"

"It's killing them!"

"Wait why are we still fine?"

"It must be somebody from our side!" Everyone started discussing.

 ** _Where Makarov and a few others are.._**

"What is that?" Gray asked shocked at the huge magic circle with Fairy Tail's Emblem on it and the huge light.

"That is Fairy Law" Erza replied walking towards next to Makarov.

"It's a magic that destroys the darkness and but the sacred light. It is one of the most legendary spells in existence." Makarov finished as everyone else looked in awe at the after the light vanishes and the skies turned back to normal.

 _ **-Inside the Giant-**_

Inside are Jose and Naruto. Naruto still standing while Jose was as pale as a sheet with white hair trembling in fear.

"You will never get close to Fairy Tail again or will you harm them. If you were to continue and do this.." Naruto said seriously and paused while closing his eyes only to open it as his Sharingan rapidly spins.

 ** _"I WILL end your existence and your guild. You understand?"_** Naruto finished and his eyes turned back to normal as he walked suddenly appeared behind him slowly following him.

'The master has fallen! How sad! This boy has left his guard down! This is my chance!' Aria thought only for him to be slammed by a slightly bigger **Rasengan** then what Naruto usually produces.

"Your guild has already fallen along with your guild master... If you get up one more time... **_I will finish what I started._** Well, time to get some ramen!" Naruto said menacingly before switching back to his usual self. He walked away from the mentally insane person and went towards where everyone in Fairy Tail was at.

* * *

 ** _Where everyone is gathered and located.._**

"Yo!" Naruto said waving his hand towards the guild as it got quiet and everyone was just staring at him.

"What's with that? No hi? Thanks? Ramen?" Naruto asked confusingly as he looked at everyone. Some of the girls mainly Erza and Mira just stared at him and thought one thing

'Strong.' The girls weren't sure whether or not if he knew who he just fought. Jose, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, someone equivalent to even their master!

"Thank you." Makarov bowed and said shocking the whole guild as they never thought they would see there master bowing to anyone.

"No problem, I have to do what I'm supposed to do I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, why do you have a guild mark on the forearm of your coat?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"Umm..because I'm apart of the guild?" Naruto said tilting his head. Everyone was confused because they never saw Naruto before or ever heard of him.

"But we've never seen you before in our life," Gray said narrowing his eyes and crossing his chest. He was a bit suspicious to be honest. The guy just suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a Fairy Tail Emblem on his forearm and he had never seen him in Fairy Tail before. The guy looks young too so he had to be part of the younger generation of Fairy Tail like Him and Erza with the rest.

"Are you blind? I'm here right now." Naruto said as he tilted his head causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Makarov decided to explain that Naruto was in the guild but was busy doing other things and just came back. He explained the kunai and said it was a warning that alerted him and he used speed magic to get here as fast as he could. Of course, while everyone accepted it, Bisca and Alzack were a bit confused and suspicious but shook their heads thinking that what he said was probably for the best. After handing the kunai back to Naruto, Naruto simply just turned around and was about to walk away until Makarov called out his name.

"Naruto!" Makarov called out as Naruto just turned his head back to him.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Why not you stay in the guild this time? Hang out with the people there." Naruto thought about it for a moment. He honestly doesn't know what to do. Obviously, he wanted to Suddenly, he just got a flashback.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Naruto.," Mavis called out Naruto's name while Naruto was holding her hand grasping it with tears flowing through his eyes._

 _"Yeah, Mavis?"_

 _"Promise me.. That even if I die you will find happiness...Keep living for me...Oh yeah, don't forget that promise too about where to bury me." Mavis said with a small laugh. Naruto just smiled warmly at her and promised._

 _"I will Mavis... I promise you." Naruto said warmly while Mavis just smiled brightly._

 _"I love you Naruto-kun.."_

" _I love you too Mavis..." Naruto said back leaning in kissing her and after 2-3 minutes she passed away. That night, everyone heard a painful yell, a voice filled with grief and sadness._

 _Flashback end.._

 ** _"It's been a century already kit.. It's time to move on. She would've wanted that."_** A voice suddenly appeared in his mind. This was Kurama, his life-long friend, and his partner.

'You're right.. She would've wanted me to be happy. Hehe, if she ever found out I sealed myself for centuries, she probably would've whacked me in the head and started yelling at me.' Naruto replied with a chuckle before composing himself.

"Alright, I'll stay. I'll fill you in on what I went through and some stuff later." Naruto said with a smile while looking up at the blue sky.

'I will find other people to love Mavis...I will try to find it and happiness from it again for you...I will also protect them and your guild with all I have.' Naruto thought and looked at the two girls who were Erza and Mira. They started chatting with each other while preparing to clean up the mess and repair the guild.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 rewrite done! Hoped you guys enjoy!**

 **Naruto Harem: Erza, Mira, Mavis, Hisui, Sayla, and Ultear. I think that's good enough. I might think about adding Kagura but after confirming the fact I can handle all of this.**


End file.
